You're an Angel
by LilyPotterThe2nd
Summary: Ron is ready to ask Hermione for her hand, but is scared. Hermione has to tell Ron a secret, but is even more scared. But, with the help of the engaged couple Harry and Ginny hopefully their fears will be resolved. Rated T for Mild Language. R&R please!
1. Birthdays and Bedtimes

Ron sat on the Burrow's hard floor looking at Hermione who was soundly asleep on a sofa across the room.

Earlier that night they had a small party to celebrate Ron's twentieth birthday, the party not ending until two in the morning when everyone was tired and slightly drunk. Only he and Hermione were purposely left alone in the living room. They talked (and kissed) until about two thirty when Hermione finally drifted to sleep on the sofa, but Ron still was not tired, he was too nervous to sleep. He was going to purpose that night, (which was the whole reason they were left alone in the first place) but he was afraid. He pulled the tiny black ring box out of his jacket's pocket, and admired the ring with its white gold band and its fairly large diamond with two smaller ones on either side. "That one!" he replayed his mother saying in the muggle jewelry store in his mind from days before, "It's perfect! And she'll love it!" He knew that too. Why couldn't he be as blunt as Harry could when he asked Ginny?

That reminded him, his little sister and his best mate were getting married in a month. And that killed him silently; it made him feel awful that his girlfriend saw her younger best friend be engaged before her.

Ron looked up and sighed. Just then Hermione's eyes fluttered, Ron gasped, but Hermione just rolled over in place and began breathing loudly again. Ron let out a relieved breath. "What am I going to do?" Ron whispered to himself.

"Ron? Are you still awake?"

Ron turned his head swiftly to see his sister, Ginny, standing in the doorway wearing a pink terrycloth robe and slippers to match.

"Yeh. Why are you down here? I thought you were asleep," whispered Ron as loud as he could without waking Hermione.

"Woke up. I was thirsty, so I came down here to get some water. Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep. I didn't asked her ye-" just then Ron was cut off by Hermione who mumbled something to herself.

"Let's go talk in the kitchen," breathed Ginny so low Ron only could hear "…….talk in…kitchen," but Ron filled in the blanks before getting up and walking behind Ginny to the kitchen, who ambled to the farthest corner away the sleeping Hermione.

"I-I didn't asked yet. I was too nervous," said Ron with a large sigh, "I'm so stupid."

Ginny put her hand on Ron's freckled arm before saying, "Ron, your not stupid .You seen Harry's face before he asked me, he looked like he was gunna throw up!" she stopped and Ron let out a small laugh, "And plus, if you are stupid, you've got Hermione! She's a genius!"

Ron shot her a "very funny" look and then said, "How smart could she be if she fell for a git like me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I think you had better talk to Harry, he always has good advice. I said yes, so I'm sure after talking to him, Hermione should too," she gave Ron a light squeeze before taking her hand off him, "Now go bed, I'll take care of Hermione," added Ginny firmly.

"What ever you say, _MUM_," replied Ron jokily.

"_Ronald Weasley! Do as I say and go to bed!_," replied Ginny with her best impression of their mother, Molly Weasley.

Ron laughed and shook his head, "'Night Gin," he said in a voice slightly above a whisper over his shoulder as he quietly walked up the steps to the next floor.

"'Night Ron."

Ginny walked to Hermione, who had started snoring while she and Ron had their conversation. Ginny started shaking her gently and whispering "'Mione, wake uh-up" in her ear.

Hermione suddenly shook awake and said "Wazzagoinon."

"'Mione time to go to bed. It's three thirty. Here, I'll help you."

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione groggily.

"Bed. Where you should be," answered Ginny, pulling Hermione from the sofa.

**********

"Did everyone sleep well last night?" asked Molly sarcastically glaring at the table full of people who were nearly asleep in their scrambled eggs.

No one answered her question, but Ron gave a small snore from being woke up.

"So Ginny," carried on Molly, "Are we going to pick up your dress this afternoon?"

"Yah, Mum," replied Ginny after swallowing her toast, "Harry, don't be here when we get home, I don't want you to see it yet."

"Kay," Harry replied, "Me and Ron 'el probably just hang around George's store."

Ginny smiled an answer back to Harry, before turning to Ron and giving him a light nod in Harry's direction signaling him to talk to him then. He nodded in return. Ginny was worried about Ron; he seemed jumpy since he bought the ring, and he was always looking at it, as though if he didn't check it the ring would disappear. Every time Hermione walked in a room, he jumped. He was also having trouble sleeping; his bedtime was constantly getting later, you could see it in his eyes.

_Why can't that boy just go and ask her? _Thought Ginny_. He's going to hurt himself, and damn soon too if he doesn't act fast._

Ron slipped his hand in his pocket and opened the ring box and stared holding it in between his fingers, when Hermione asked him-

"Ron, what time is it?"

He jumped. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, (dropped the ring of course), and read "eight forty-eight" to Hermione.

She thanked Ron and turned to Ginny and asked, "The appointment is at ten, right?" Ginny nodded in return.

"I'm gunna go do my hair," stated Ginny before getting up and walking to the first flight of stairs.

"Wait up," Hermione called behind her, "My hairs a mess too. You can help me with it." Caring what her hair looked like was very un-Hermione like.

As soon as they reached the door to the room Ginny and Hermione shared (Arthur Weasley, Ginny and Ron's father didn't want the un-married couples to be sharing rooms quite yet), Hermione turned to Ginny and said with a serious tone, "Gin, I have something important to tell you," while pushing her through their door.

* * *

Please comment. I'll take anything. I tried my hardest to fix all the mistakes but I'm sure I missed a few.

~Lauren


	2. Confessions and Confusion

"Whoa!" said Ginny stumbling backwards, "Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione locked the door behind them before she turned back around the face Ginny. She took a deep breath and the finally said, "I think I might be…you know… that thing, only women can be…," she gave Ginny a worried look, but she just looked back in awe.

"WHAT! Y-Y-You can't be! You never…. But your not…. WHAT? WHEN?" blurted out Ginny rather loudly, not even making sense to herself.

Hermione put her finger to her lips, made a motion signaling to lower her voice, and pointed to the floor as though there was a hole in it and everyone was standing right below. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat and piped, "'Bout a month ago…when me and Ron had that date in the Quiddich pith…it was really romantic, and there was wine…and we just sorta-"

"Spare me the details! Maybe it's… stress, from work, that happens. Wait, how long ago was it supposed to-?"

""Bout two weeks ago, I thought it was stress too but I've felling a 'lil weird lately… and the other day I-I threw up at work," Hermione looked scared and embarrassed at the same time, "And Ron's been acting weird lately. I think he suspects something, did he mention anything_?"_

_Oh shit! _Thought Ginny. _What am I going to tell her! No, he doesn't think that your pregnant, he's going to ask you to marry him. Oh yes, that sounds lovely. Shit! I don't want her to feel bad but I don't want to ruin the proposal! That's Ron's job!_

"N-No he didn't say anything," Ginny replied nervously, "J-Just don't tell him yet. I mean, you don't know for sure yet. Do you?"

"No, and I wasn't planning to just yet. Oh Ginny!" Hermione flung herself around Ginny and started crying hysterically on her shoulder. "What am I to do?"

_Why is everyone coming to me for advice? I can't send her to Harry too…. Guess I'll have to handle her myself._

"Hermione, don't get too worried. After we get the dress we'll stop at a muggle convenient store and get a muggle pregnancy test, and I'll find a potion to brew too, can't trust anything muggle," answered Ginny in her most soothing voice, rubbing Hermione's back as she sobbed, "Just don't tell Mum she'll freak and tell the world."

Hermione sniffled. Her tears were letting up but her face was still beet red. She let go of Ginny, sat on her bed, and stared at her hands, too ashamed to look up. "I'm a whore."

"Hermione Jean! Don't say that, it's not good to lie."

**********

"The Leaky Cauldron!," finally shouted Hermione, the last of the women to leave by floo powder.

"I guess were off to Diagon Alley then," said Harry grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Yup"

After Harry flooed off, Ron got his own handful and went right after him. _Ok. _Thought Ron _Just ask him. I mean he's your best mate, you can ask him how to purpose. He asked your sister, ew, and she said yes so he should be able to make Hermione say yes too. We've known her for nine years now; I think he knows her fairly well by now. What if knows her better than me! Wait no, he doesn't, I'm the only one who knows about that birthmark…. Let's go to Weasley's, wait say that aloud!_

"Let's go to Weasley's," said Ron after breaking his train of thought, "I have a question to ask you."

About half way to the store, a young boy stopped them and asked Harry for his autograph. He said Harry was his favorite seeker in the whole league. Harry happily signed his name on a scrap of parchment. The boy blushed and thanked him and they were off again.

They didn't talk the rest of the way. When they got there Harry swung the door open wide enough for Ron to catch and hold it open for himself.

"Hello you two!" said the employee at the store, noticing the similarity of Ron's hair (she knew George had loads of siblings), "Here to talk to Mr. Weasley?"

"Um, yah, Natasha," replied Ron reading her nametag. _Maybe he can help too, he thought._

"He's in the back. His names on the door."

They walk to the back a down a short hall they saw a door that said:

Mr. George Weasley

Owner, Manager, Co-Founder

"Wow, George is milking this!" laughed Harry knocking on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" asked George.

"It's us," said Ron walking through the door and sitting down in one of the chairs in the office; Harry did the same.

George stopped writing on the pile of papers on front of him for a brief second and said, "Hey guys. Whats up?"

"Not much," lied Ron, "How 'bout you."

"I'm fine."

Ron took a huge breath and made a sour face. "Uh… how are you and Angelina going?"

"Were great," he said briskly, paying most of his attention to his papers, "Why?"

_"Well I was just wanting to ask you, and you Harry, if you had any advice on asking Hermione to uh…marry me?" he asked nervously._

George looked up and set down his pencil. He had a huge smile on his face when he said, "Soooo, your gunna ask 'ol Hermione to join the Weasley, soon to be Weasley-Potter, family, eh?"

Ron nodded, he was glad George was enjoying this. He looked at Harry, to see his face fighting back a grin.

"Ginny sent you to us, right?" asked Harry finally letting his smile go.

Ron nodded again. They weren't making him fell any better about the whole thing.

George and Harry rambled on for a while, each adding their own ideas. Ron took a few in to account, like pick somewhere romantic and/or meaningful, don't forget the ring, have something prepared, and try not to stammer. Harry talked about how he asked Ginny, even though they both Ron and George were there. Harry asked Ginny right on the previous year's New Year's Eve. Instead of celebrating the New Year like everyone on else, he turned to Ginny and popped to question, right in front of everyone.

After talking for an hour and they were sure the girls were home already, they Disapparatated home.

* * *

Sooo...yah. Please reveiw (with a cherry on top :-)).

And the New Year's Eve Proposal thing is based off my parents.

~Lauren.


	3. Talks and Tragedies

"Here, take the stick, go in the bathroom, and well- do your thing," Ginny told Hermione handing her the pregnancy test, "I'm gunnalook for that potion."

Hermione took the stick and walked towards the bathroom. Her eyes were clamped shut so she just let her instinct guild her way there. She opened her eyes and softly shut the door behind her.

**********

Harry and Ron went outside as soon as they got home, to talk about the way he should purpose yet again.

"I want it to be just us," said Ron shoving his hands in his jeans pockets

Harry nodded in agreement. He knew Ron wasn't as blunt as he was.

"How 'bout… over there?" asked Harry gesturing in the garden's direction.

"No. The pollen will make me sneeze."

Ron was being so stubborn. "Then I'm out of ideas! You pick! Where do you think will be the perfect spot?" exclaimed Harry.

Ron thought long and hard about this. He stood there for the longest time just staring at the ground. And then, it hit him like a stray bludger. "The Quiddich Pitch!" he mumbled to Harry, but mostly to himself at his own disbelieve that he didn't think of that in the first place.

"Why there?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I-It's j-just a special place," he said grinning madly.

"Okay then," said Harry, "But I'd get a move on before you worry your arse into a coma."

He decided to purpose Wednesday evening (which was only three days away, because, well, Harry had a point on that whole coma thing), after work. He had never accomplished so much in one Sunday afternoon ever before in his life.

**********

"So how'd it go?" Ginny asked Hermione, looking up from her book. But she already knew the answer, with an expression like Hermione's, anyone would know.

Hermione's head was hanging so low her chin touched her chest. Tears were welling in her eyes and she could barely see ten centimeters in front of her. She didn't answer she just sniffled. Ginny rushed two her side, put her arm around her and lead to one of the beds.

"It's gunna be alright," said Ginny in a low soothing voice, stroking Hermione's hair, "It's gunna be alright. Just wait for the potion." Hermione started sobbing softly.

**********

After Hermione stopped crying and got a hold of herself, both her and Ginny went downstairs to find Harry and Ron talking about Harry's up-and-coming Quiddich match. They stopped talking and smiled at their fiancé and girlfriend. They both smiled back. Hermione took a place next to Ron on the couch, and Ginny went and sat on Harry's lap. Harry nuzzled her neck, Ginny leaned back and planted a kiss on his lips, and Ron just winced.

_Must they do that in front of me? _Thought Ron. _Their engaged, but my best mate and my little sister? That's just disgusting._

Hermione leaned over and put her hand on Ron's thigh. Ron got the idea, and started kissing her passionately. It felt so good for her just kissing Ron, and not worrying what was happening to her. Both couples broke their kiss at the same time.

Ron was the first to start talking awkwardly. "So, Ginny, got the dress?"

"Yup."

"So the wedding gunna be in the back yard right?"

"Yup."

Hermione gave Ginny a scared look, and Ron gave Harry an excited look. But the only things these to looks had in common, was they both wanted the other couple to leave.

"Uh, Ginny. Lets go for a walk," said Harry with a large smile for both Ginny and Ron.

"I was just about to suggest that," replied Ginny getting off Harry. They both walked to the kitchen and through the door to the outside, leaving Ron and Hermione alone at last.

_Damn it!_Thought Hermione. _You can do this, just say it. Okay here you go-_

"Hermione, want to go on a little date with me?" said Ron stopping Hermione.

"O-Oh. When, where?"

"Wednesday night after work, in the Quiddich pitch," said Ron with a charming smile.

_Shit! He wants to go there_ _again! Does he really think I'm _that _easy?_

"Okay."

_Damn, I agreed._

_YES! She agreed!_

"I bet if we go now we could catch up with Harry and Ginny," said Ron standing up and holding his hand out for Hermione.

"I bet so. I need some fresh air."

_He has no_ _idea how much air._

* * *

My little story is winding to an all-too-soon end. Only one more chapter and an epilogue to go, my fine-feathered friends.

~Lauren


	4. Answers, Just Answers

(A/N) I'm flattered that you think I'm J.K. Rowling, but alas, I'm not.

* * *

The next few days flew by for Ron; he was getting anxious and constantly planning and re-planning. He had the wine bought, the ring ready, and everything sorted out and perfected. The only thing he had to worry about was Hermione not saying yes, which, scared him to death at the thought of it. Then finally, it came. Wednesday night was there at last. Ron had already returned home when Hermione returned home from her job at the Ministry of Magic.

"Ready to go baby?" asked Ron jumping up from his seat and wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Wait a minute," replied Hermione pushing Ron away, "At least let me go change."

She really did need to change; it would be hard to sit on the ground in her attire. A smart black knee-length pencil skirt, a light pink silk blouse, a blazer to mach the skirt, and her hair pulled neatly in to a bun on the back of the head. Where Ron was wearing the exact opposite (since he had been home longer he already had time to change), baggy jeans and a Chudley Cannons hoodie.

"Fine," moaned Ron. And with that, Hermione disappeared up the steps.

After waiting long enough so Hermione's footsteps were very low, Harry finally spoke, "So tonight's the big night."

"Yeh," said Ron sitting in a kitchen chair staring at the steps with his leg shaking in anxiety awaiting Hermione's return.

**********

When Hermione reached her room, she found Ginny sitting on one of the beds holding a bottle of something- the potion. Ginny held up the bottle and raised her eyebrows with it.

"Here," said Ginny, "just drink it."

"What will happen?" asked Hermione taking the bottle.

"If you are your finger nails will turn pink if you are. And if you aren't, they'll turn blue."

Hermione plugged her nose, leaned her head back and took a big gulp.

"Now we wait about ten minutes."

"Ok. Help me pick out some cloths; I have a date with Ron in the Quiddich pitch."

Ginny went to the closet, pulled it open and started shuffling through the cloths while Hermione let her hair down. She pulled out a pair of beige corduroy pants and a purple knit sweater and threw them to Hermione. Ginny stepped out of the room while she changed.

"Five more minutes," reminded Ginny walking back into the room.

They sat on their beds the rest of the five minutes in silence. Until, Hermione's fingernails began to glow.

*********

Ron stood up when Hermione eventually returned to the bottom of the steps. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

"I didn't notice your finger nails were painted. It's a nice colour."

She quickly covered her hand in her sweater and thanked him in a low tone.

Neither of them talked the rest of the way there. Ron just swung her hand merrily and didn't let go until the both sat on the blanket Ron and Harry had set up. Ron popped the cork of the wine and poured them each a glass. Hermione ignored her glass.

"Uh, Hermione….," said Ron after a small sip and grabbing her hand, "You are t-the most wonderfully magnificent person I have ever met. Your sweet, and caring, and understanding. And you really deserve much better. But, I love you and I want to be my wife," he took the ring out of his pocket and opened it, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione started crying at the sight of the ring.

"You don't want to marry me," said Hermione between breaths.

"Yes I do."

"No! You don't understand. Ron, I'm pregnant. The nail polish isn't nail polish it's the side effect of a pregnancy potion," said Hermione breaking into a full sob.

Ron's face normally would have gone into awe, but right now, it didn't matter, the woman he loved was crying.

"That's all the more reason to marry you," he replied like it was nothing, "Just say yes and it wont matter. We can get married and live as a family."

"You're the one who deserves better. I'm a whore."

"No your not, you're an angel, and I love you. Just please say yes."

Hermione sniffled and wiped her face. "Yes," she finally answered leaning on Ron as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

I'm sad...just an epilogue left. I have a sequel in the works too, by the way. It will only be a one-shot though.... Please review!

~Lauren.


	5. Epilogue

(A/N) I'm flattered that you think I'm J.K. Rowling, but alas, I'm not.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were happily married April 28, 2000. They now have two children, twins to be in fact, Lily Ginerva and James Harry, and currently have a third on the way. They are also currently residing in a truly beautiful three-story home just one block away from the Burrow. Harry is still one of the top seekers in the league; and Ginny has also gotten a job at St. Mungo's, but is now currently on maternity-leave.

Molly Weasley sadly passed away on March 11, 2003. She was in Arthur's arms.

George married Angelina March 21, 2002. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has since flourished in to new locations such as Hogsmeade. They are also planning to open a new inter-national shop. They also have a son the same age as the twins; his name is Fred in George's twins honor.

Caroline Molly Jean Granger-Weasley was born November 2, 2000. Ron and Hermione married February 21, 2001. They have also built a home right next to Harry and Ginny's. The couple has had another child three years back; his name is Alan Arthur Ronald Granger-Weasley.

**********

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the same sofa Hermione had fallen asleep on all those years ago. Harry had his arm around his wife and the shared a quick peck. Ron had since gotten used to the two of them kissing. He himself had his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist as they watched their son and daughter play with their cousins and grandfather on the floor.

"Anything new with you two?" asked Ron even though they spent most of their free time together and not much had probably changed from the night before this.

"Nope, nothing really. But we do think we have a name picked out for the baby," answered Ginny.

"Really! What?" asked Hermione with great excitement.

"Isabel Joanne Kathleen Potter," replied Harry rubbing his wife's large stomach.

"That's a beautiful name," said Ron with a smile spread across his face.

Hermione then got a devious look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ron grabbing on to Alan who crawled onto his lap.

"Oh nothing. But I was just thinking, we will have to think of a name soon, because, well, I'm pregnant too."

"Congratulations you two!" exclaimed Ginny.

Ron pulled Hermione over for a romantic kiss, nearly knocking Alan off Ron.

"EWWWW!" said Alan scrunching up his nose that was similar to his father's and jumping down, "Daddy, your gunna get cooties!"

Harry, Ginny, and Arthur started laughing hysterically at this. Ron and Hermione stopped kissing to laugh also.

**********

When Harry and Ginny's new daughter was born, they named her exactly what they said they were going to. The twins were both placed in Gryffindor.

Ron and Hermione had another son, Mitchell Bilius Alexander Granger-Weasley. Caroline was placed in Gryffindor, much to Ron's liking. Alan was strangely enough placed in Hufflepuff.

Life went exactly as it was meant to.

* * *

All the dates that I used are significant to me.

April 28 - My Mother's Birthday

March 11 - They Day My Mother Died

March 21 - My Best Friend's Birthday

November 2 - My Parents' Anniversary

February 21 - My Birthday

A really huge thanks to two people. One, my best friend, Kayla, who pretty much convinced me to post this. And to you. Yes, you. Thanks to everyone who has read this and followed it.

The sequel will be up soon.

Haha! I love long names....

~ Lauren.


End file.
